Hated
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: As a result of the final battle, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara are mortally wounded. The Kami, having plans for them, allow them to be reborn as triplets into the world of Naruto. Kagome has a specific purpose in this world in which danger lurks everywhere. Just what is it and how will everyone be affected as a result?


**Author's Note: so here is one of those stories I mentioned. I also plan to write a Harry Potter and InuYasha crossover. I might actually write two, not entirely sure as of yet.**

 **Also, I'm not good at writing birthing scenes. I know you push and push until it comes out as does the placenta and the doctors cut the umbilical cord but that's it really. So I kind of just skipped it for the most part.**

 **Rated: M**  
 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Gaara]**  
 **Summary: As a result of the final battle, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara are mortally wounded. The Kami, having plans for them, allow them to be reborn as triplets into the world of Naruto. Kagome has a specific purpose in this world in which danger lurks everywhere. Just what is it and how will everyone be affected as a result?**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto or InuYasha.**

 **Hated**  
 **Prologue**  
 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome lay propped up against a tree, dying, her breathing a wet, rasp as blood trickles down her face. A deep laceration stretches from her left hipbone to just under the swell of her right breast. The end of the laceration is much deeper than the rest of it because her opponent shoved his sword into her lung right before she purified him. The sword lay near her feet; she had cast it aside after she took it out. Her son and Kirara lay lay sprawled on her stomach, only alive due to Kagome pouring all her powers into healing the two.

"Make a wish, Guardian," A deep, yet hollow voice commands as the jewel levitates, glowing. A bitter, gurgling sound emanates from Kagome, blood gushing from her open mouth.

"There is...no such thing..as a..pure wish. Therefore..I will make...no wish," Kagome rasps out, her words barely understandable due to the blood filling her lung. The voice let's out an angry snarl before it disappears, replaced by a new, gentle voice. A feminine body of light forms and hovers near Kagome's feet.

"Well done Kagome," The voice echos soothingly.

"Mi..Dori..Ko?" Kagome gurgles, confusion flitting across her features.

"Yes child," The gentle, feminine voice responds.

"Please...Keep Shippo and Kirara...safe...I'm so..tired," Kagome chokes out. Midoriko stares sadly at the innocent girl.

"Do not fret. All three of you will be okay," Midoriko replies. A serene smile of relief appears on Kagome's face.

"Thank you," She manages to whisper, closing her eyes as darkness takes we.

* * *

A woman lays on a bed, sweat glistening on her face and neck. Her red and gold hair is plastered to her sweaty face. Her orange eyes dilate as she screams in pain. "That's it Amiya. I can see the head, just three more pushes. Yes just like that. Two more, one more," A midwife says. Amiya pushes once more, her face scrunches up. A healthy scream echos through the room as the midwife cleans the child off. "Congratulations! The first child is a girl," The midwife announces. Amiya picks her head up off the pillow.

"What do you mean 'the first child'? I'm only having one...child..." Amiya trails off as her eyes land on her still protruding belly.

"No, you're actually having three. As soon as the first child came out, I could sense and smell them. It seems she was hiding them," The midwife informs the woman who sneers, fangs glinting in the light.

"I have to go through this hell two more times?! Daichi, this is all your fault!" Amiya snarls menacingly.

* * *

Amiya cradles her two eldest babies in her arms, exhausted but happy. Her mate cradles the third child, a small baby girl. Her eldest daughter yawns, opening wide, blue eyes. "Kagome, er name is Kagome," Amiya murmurs. Instantly, the girl giggles, smiling. Her son squirms, drawing her attention. His auburn hair is stuck to his head in damp clumps. His innocent, emerald eyes stare at her.

"Shippo is your name little one," She says, smiling as she nuzzles her son.

"Fine names Amiya. What about our other daughter?" Daichi asks. A head of cream colored hair with black streaks wiggles in his arms. "I think she wants to see you," He says, kneeling next to his mate. Red eyes with slit pupils eye Amiya curiously.

"Kirara. That's her name," Amiya says.

* * *

The three siblings stare at the ruins of their home and village. Kagome clenches her fist before turning. "Come on, we have to leave before that snake man discovers we're gone. After all, we're the reason he attacked the village," Kagome says before transforming into her nekomata form. Her two siblings follow suit.

" **Where will we go onee-chan?** " Shippo asks.

" **Konohagakure. Mother and father were good friends of the Hokage. He and the other Kages knew about the Yokai Village and we're sworn to protect it. He was the only Kage that seemed warm and welcoming so we're going see him** ," Kagome replies. And so they set off for Konohagakure, traveling at the fastest pace possible for their small forms.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Took me a while to finish typing this up because I haven't been feeling too well lately. Also, Amiya is a Phoenix yokai while Daichi is a nekomata yokai and kitsune hybrid. Amiya is the oldest child of a powerful Miko and yokai lord. Daichi's grandparents where an inu daiyokai and a kitsune on his mother's side. His father's side were purebred nekomatas. He only inherited the nekomata and kitsune blood but passed on all three to Kagome. Also, at the end of the chapter Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara are 4 years old. Also, they retain their memoires of their previous life.**

 **Pronunciation Guide:**

 **Amiya—Ah-me-ya**

 **Word Count: 986**


End file.
